1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for upgrading mobile handsets. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method which allow a cellular service provider to automatically process a request from a mobile phone user who wishes to change his/her existing handset to another handset.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many cellular service providers offer handset upgrade service to their customers, allowing them to change their current handsets to more up-to-date, feature-rich ones. The demands for such upgrade service have been increasing because of the rapid introduction of new functions and attractive services.
In a conventional service model, people visit their local provider office, dealer, or retail store to apply for an upgrade and purchase a new handset. Typically a salesclerk checks the customer""s existing handset, verifies his/her identity, and requests the customer to fill out the application form for an upgrade. The application details are then entered to the provider""s system through a dedicated data terminal, thereby causing the telephone exchange to activate a new setup (i.e., register the new handset and deregister the old one). Since the new handset has to inherit the existing phone number, the salesclerk writes it into a read-only memory (ROM) chip on the handset, using a dedicated ROM programming device.
As seen from the above, the conventional procedure requires some special equipment to execute an upgrade. In other words, customers can purchase their desired new handset or obtain upgrade service only in those places where such facilities are available. This limitation in the conventional upgrade service is also justified by the need for the verification test, which has to be performed by a salesclerk having a knowledge of the handset operation. That is, before passing it to the purchaser, the salesclerk checks whether the new handset works fine. In case of any problem with the handset under test, he/she would replace it with another set of the same type.
Still another reason for the limited service availability is that the application must be made by the rightful owner of a handset to be upgraded. Therefore, the applicant shows up in person and authenticates himself/herself by presenting the following things: (a) the handset that is currently used, (b), the knowledge about what are written in the original registration form, and (c) an appropriate identification document (e.g., ID card).
For the above reasons, cellular customers wishing to upgrade their handset are necessitated to present themselves at the sales counter of a telephone store.
Taking the above into consideration, an object of the present invention is to provide a handset upgrading system and method which eliminate the need for the customers to visit a local store to upgrade their handset, through a totally automated processing mechanism, including delivery and functional verification of new handsets.
To accomplish the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a handset upgrading system which executes a handset upgrade from a first mobile handset to a second mobile handset for use in a cellular network. This system comprises an upgrade request validation unit and a switchover command unit. The upgrade request validation unit validates a handset upgrade request received from a customer by verifying that the customer is sending the handset upgrade request with the first mobile handset, based on an identification code that indicates which handset the customer is currently using. The identification code is assigned to each mobile handset and transmitted over the cellular network when a call is initiated. The switchover command unit directs a local telephone exchange to deregister the first mobile handset and register the second mobile handset when the upgrade request verification unit has successfully validated the handset upgrade request.
To accomplish the above object, the present invention also provides a method of executing a handset upgrade from a first mobile handset to a second mobile handset for use in a cellular network. This step comprises the following steps: (a) validating a handset upgrade request received from a customer by verifying that the customer is the applicant who applied online for the handset upgrade, as well as that the customer is currently using the first mobile handset, based on an identification code that indicates which handset the customer is currently using, the identification code being transmitted over the cellular network when a call is initiated; (b) commanding a telephone exchange to deregister the first mobile handset and register the second mobile handset when the step (a) of validating has successfully validated the handset upgrade request; (c) verifying functions that the second mobile handset is supposed to provide; and (d) commanding the telephone exchange to deregister the second mobile handset and reregister the first mobile handset when a problem with the functions of the second mobile handset is found at the step (c) of verifying functions.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention by way of example.